Different ID, Different Person
by R3D-PH03N1X
Summary: Robin hates Kid Flash Dick has a crush on Wally Neither of them know each other's secret identities
1. Chapter 1

Ugh! The _nerve_ of that kid! He thinks he can just do what he wants, when he wants, and doesn't care for consequences. We were partnered up for a mission earlier that day, and it was going good, until he completely went out of his way to disobey orders and screw _everything_ up! He frickin made sure that the entire gang of rougues knew we were spying on them. God, I wish he was kicked off the team already.

"Nice going, Kid Idiot," I growled as we entered Mount Justice.

"Shut up! Its not like you've never messed up!" He retorted angrily.

"Yes, it is like I've never messed up, I'm too good to mess up." I snapped back. He glared and shoved me into the wall. He sped off like a coward before I could come back at him. God, I hate him so much. Always have, and always will. It was then that I got a call from my adoptive father.

"Hey, if you're asking when I'm gonna be home, I'm heading there now." I said into the phone.

"Alright, how did your mission go?" Bruce responded.

"Horribly, that idiot sidekick of Flash's got us caught and made _me_ beat up all the bad guys while _he_ got to disable the bomb." I growled. Bruce snorted into the phone.

"Okay, well, I'll see you when you get home." And Bruce hung up. I sighed and walked to the Zeta Beam.

...

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off. I groaned and groggily got ready for school. I walked into the kitched too see Bruce sitting down at the table with coffee and a newspaper.

"Good morning." I greeted him. He grunted in response. Sometimes, I feel like Bruce hates me. Me as Dick, not Robin. I feel like he only adopted me to have Robin, and taking in a child was the price to pay. Eh, what ever... At least Alfred enjoyed my presence, right? I smiled as I saw the British man walk in the room.

"Ah, good morning, Master Richard," Alfred smiled and guided me to the table. Out of no where, he got a tray of food and set it in front of me. Alfred was the best.

"Thank you, Alfred!" I exclaimed as I began stuffing my mouth with food. I know, I'm not a speedster, so why do I still eat a lot? Because I can, that's why. Besides, I always work off the fat by working out all the time, not to mention the whole fighting crime thing. I checked my watch for the time and quickly got up.

"I gotta go, Alfred. Thanks for breakfast!" I smiled at him and dashed out the door with my backpack. I practically ran to school. It was my first day as a freshman, and it was _exciting_. I walked into the school gates, excited to see my friends again after the long summer. I spotted them in a group and bolted towards them.

"Dick! Hey! Oh my gosh, its so good to see you!" Stephanie sqealed as she huged him tightly.

"Hey, Steph! How was your summer?" He smiled and hugged her back.

"It was great! We all went to basketball camp for the first two weeks, and it was the best thinjg ever! I wish you could have joined us... It turns out, Barbra is actually good at basketball! But all Rosa did was stand and watch..." Stephanie babbled happily. Brabra smiled pridefully and Rosa rolled her eyes.

Brabra was a tall rehead who was extremely intelligent and was a sophomore in highschool. Rosa was a brunette who always wore heavy makeup and never put any effort into anything (to be honest, I'm pretty sure she's emo). Stephanie is a blonde girl who's really pretty and athletic. She also incredibly perky, which got on my nerves sometimes. We were all the same age, with the exception of Barbra.

We continued to talk in the quart yard until the announcements came on. "Richard Grayson to the office, Richard Grayson to the office," he heard them say. The whole group stared at me.

"Oooh, looks like Mr. Perfect is in trouble! On the first day too!" Brabra teased. I growled and made my way to the office. I walked in and saw a redheaded boy sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Ah, Mister Grayson, this is Wallace West, he's an exception student who is enrolling here for our honors classes. He is assigned to the same classes as you, so could you help him out until he gets settled in?" The lady at the front desk said quickly. I looked over at the boy. He had to be at least a year older than me. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and got up from his seat. We walked out into the quart yard.

"This, in case you haven't noticed, is the quart yard. It is where you first go before the eight hours of torchure starts." I said cheerfully. He laughed.

"I uh, didn't catch your name, or do you always go by Mister Grayson?" He asked. I chuckled.

"The name's Richard, but you can call me Dick... Oh and do you mind if I call you Wally? It just, Wallace sounds way too formal." He smiled at that.

"Ya, I usually go by Wally, anyway. So... Do you like going here?" He looked at me kindly. My heart began to pound in my chest. Wow, that smile was so... _wow_. He raised his eyebrow as I stared at him. Wow, now that I actually looked at his face, he is really handsome. God, what am I thinking... Its not right to think like that about guys! Jeez, I spend way too much time with those darn girls.

"Uh... Ya I like it here... Mostly because of my friends, though. Not because of the school." I chuckled nervously as I led him to Barbra Stephanie and Rosa. Barbra looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, Dick! What happened? Who's this? Did you get in trouble?" Barbra began chattering. I smirked.

"This is Wally, he's a new student and Ive been assigned to help him out," I explained as the girls stared at him in awe.

"He's _hot_ ," Stephanie blurted, immediately covering her mouth. Wally laughed.

"Not too bad yourself, gorgeous. And what might your names be?" He flashed a charming smile at them and they all turned red. My stomach flopped in jealousy.

"I'm Stephanie, this is Barbra, and that's Rosa." Stephanie said as she stared at Wally the way an animal stares down its prey. Wally nodded and smiled.

"Friends of Dick's, I presume?" He asked, looking down at me. They all nodded without another word.

"So... Wally, the bell is about to ring, and out first class is across the quart yard, we should head over there." I said as I checked my watch. He nodded in agreement and we walked towards our class.

"You're a freshman, right?" He asked and I just nodded, "then, why do you have the same classes as me? I'm a sophomore." He wondered aloud. I chuckled.

"I got mad skills, that's how." We both laughed at that. He looked down at me and his laugh turned into a giggle. I stared up at him in confusion.

"You're really cute, you know that?" He said coolly. My face turned a dark shade of red and I started at the floor. Okay, it was definitely not natural to feel like this. He chuckled.

"Yep, I think I'm gonna fall for you, so watch out." He said with a wink. My eyes widened as I stared at him. Who knew someone could be so blunt. Wasn't he at all worried about saying that? He laughed once more and slung his arm around my shoulder. Jeez, I just met the guy and he already admitted feelings and he's getting all up in my comfort zone.

The bell rang just as we got close to the classroom. I sat down in the back corner of the room, and he sat right beside me. The entire period he just stared at me.

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think :) I know it moved kind of fast between Wally and Dick, but I wanted to make Wally's character blunt and honest. Plus, its kind of the Kid Flash way to go, right? Fast?_**


	2. Chapter 2

(Robin POV)

I walked into Mount Justice after school with a large smile on my face. It didn't falter in the slightest as I entered the living room, causing the entire team to stare at me, a bit confused. I chuckled at their facial expressions, then sat down on the couch.

"'Bout time you got here, Boy Blunder. I don't know if you've noticed, but team bonding started an hour ago," Kid Mouth growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I was on patrol, you idiot, I already told the entire team that I couldn't make it on time," I retorted. Artemis glared at the two of us.

"Could you two just shut up? Nobody wants to hear your bickering," she hissed. The team grunted in agreement. I sighed and sat down on the floor, since the only open seat on the couch was next to the devil himself. The moment I sat down, I felt a sharp pain in the back of the head. Turning around, I realized that Artemis had smacked me. I starred at her in confusion.

"Don't be a baby, just sit on the couch," she demanded. I did as she said, hesitantly, and sat next to my arch nemesis. OK, he wasn't really my ach nemesis, but you get the idea. He ignored me as I squeezed into the space between him and Conner.

After about an hour of watching TV, I began to drift off to sleep. I know, its not safe to fall asleep in front of the team, since they might remove my mask and find out my identity. But at the moment, I didn't care, because I was pooped. My eyelids became heavy, so I decided to close them.

"Aww! Look! Robin's sleeping! He's so cute!" I heard M'gann squeal before I lost consciousness.

...

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up. It took me a few seconds to realize that my head was in KF's lap. I abruptly sat up and the whole team glanced at me. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Morning, lazy ass," he chuckled. I grunted and ran my fingers through my wild hair. M'gann was giggling at my tired look. I ignored her and turned towards the oaf in the yellow suit.

"It's the afternoon, actually, get your facts right," I smirked. He gave his best impression of the bat glare (it was horrible and not frightening at all).

"You know, I liked you better when you were alseep," he replied, refocusing his attention to the TV.

(Kid Flash POV)

I was just minding my own business, watching TV, when all of a sudden, that little sleeping brat's head fell onto my lap. I looked down at him, then moved my arm to shove him off of me. Before I touched him, though, Arty grabbed my wrist.

"Don't, just let him sleep," she gave me an evil glare. I sighed and nodded. Looking down at him, I realized he was actually really cute when you took away that jerky smirk and those narrowed eyes. He just looked so calm and relaxed. Completely at peace. God, if only he slept more often.

...

I opened the door quietly, so that I wouldn't wake any sleeping occupants. The kitchen light was on, so someone had to be awake. I was really hoping it would be Uncle Barry.

Sure enough, when I stepped into the kitchen, I found my fellow speedster sitting at the counter, eating pizza. As soon as he caught sight of me, he gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hey Walls! How was team bonding, kiddo? Anything interesting happen?"

"Umm, not really, except Robin fell asleep while we were watching TV. I guess that sorta interesting, since its against Batman's rules," I shrugged and sat next to my uncle, grabbing a slice of pizza. He chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, well, after you eat, get ready for bed," he pulled me in for another hug and zipped up the stairs.

...

"Hey, Dick!" I exclaimed as I spotted him and his friends.

"Good morning, Wally," he replied, smiling brightly. Awwwwwww he's just so frickin' _adorable_! God, I could just pick him up and squeeze him until his insides explode. I smiled back at him happily. I know I just met the kid yesterday, but I already have a huge crush on him.

The bell rang, and we headed to our first hour. We sat down in the same seats that we did yesterday, and got out our books.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Olsen began with that annoying-as-hell voice, "can you please open your books to page 67, and read to page 70." Oh jeez. _Three_ whole pages! I'm never gonna finish this.

Everyone got started, except me. I starred at the page, but I didn't even try to read any of the words. Ms. Olsen walked up to Dick and put a hand on his shoulder. She said something to him, too quiet for me to make out. He smiled and nodded, then turned to me.

"Need help?" He smiled. I looked down at my hands and nodded. It was so embarrassing to need help.

(Dick POV)

I began to read the pages that Ms. Olsen assigned to us, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Richard, would you mind helping Mr. West out? He has dyslexia, so it might take him a while to read the assigned pages by himself," it was Ms. Olsen. I nodded and turned to Wally.

"Need help?" I asked, smiling. He was obviously embarrassed about it, but he nodded anyway.

"Hey, dude, it's not your fault, no need to be ashamed. Besides, I think its pretty cool how you can't read well, yet you're still really smart," I continued smiling. He blushed slightly and smiled back. So. Much. Smiling. Doesn't. Feel. Natural.

We finished the third page right as the bell rang. Thank God. Its not that I didn't want to help Wally, because I did, but honestly, he is a slower reader than my three year old brother, Damian. I know it's not his fault, but its still slightly annoying. Eh, what ever, it doesn't matter if he can read or not, he's still a cool guy.


End file.
